


Labour of Love

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been working especially hard recently and Jiraiya is very impressed with the way that Minato has been drawing the boy out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labour of Love

Title: Labour of Love  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Minato   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Kakashi has been working especially hard recently and Jiraiya is very impressed with the way that Minato has been drawing the boy out of his shell.

Minato glances down at his small student. Kakashi might be tiny, but he is still an incredibly hard worker, determined to better himself and be the top ninja in the entire village. Right now though, Kakashi is concentrating on chopping wood. It might only be a D-ranked mission, and far below the boys’ skill level, but he is doing the best job that he can regardless. Feeling love and pride well up in his chest, Minato turns back to his own task, the kindling, before he embarrasses the boy in public.

Jiraiya stares at his former student and the Hatake brat. Minato is looking good, and judging by the fact that the boy noticed his presence almost straight away, Kakashi is also doing remarkably well. Politely waiting until they’ve finished their chores, Jiraiya steps down from the trees as soon as they put down their tools. He grins at Minato’s accusation that he deliberately waited until they were finished before showing himself so that he wouldn’t have to help.

Minato pokes his tongue out childishly at his former sensei as the white-haired man doesn’t deny dodging chores. Beside him, Kakashi makes a disapproving noise at his actions and he cheerfully ruffles the boys’ hair. Jiraiya walks with them as they put away their tools and advise the client that the task is completed, then he suggests that they go down to the river to cool off. Minato immediately suspects that the lecherous man wants to perve on half-naked ladies again, but on the other hand it is rather hot, and Kakashi is looking flushed.

Wondering why Minato didn’t call him out on his suggestion that they go for a swim, Jiraiya ambles along behind the blond and his silver-haired student. He notices the way that Minato’s body has filled out since the last time he was in the village, and suddenly, he wants to see the man naked. It’s not only beautiful women who catch Jiraiya’s wondering eye. He only hopes that Minato or Sakumo has already given Kakashi ‘The Talk’.

The section of river that Jiraiya leads them to is deserted and Minato watches with amusement as Jiraiya gently teases Kakashi into stripping off and wading into the cool water. The boy is happily dog-paddling away by the time that Minato has completely disrobed and moved towards the shallows. He looks up to see a happy leer on the face of his sensei, and deliberately strikes a pose, before splashing forwards and diving into the clear, fresh flowing, water. 

The, small-jutsu assisted, water-fight is spectacular and Jiraiya laughs whole heartedly as a small wave tosses Kakashi into the air. Catching the boy, he flips him up to sit on his shoulders as he sends a retaliatory wave towards the saturated blond laughing from the opposite bank. Kakashi is giggling and sending tiny, dancing, wavelets of his own towards his sensei. It’s good to hear the child letting loose and having a good time.

The sun feels wonderful on Minato’s bare skin, just as wonderful as the water feels when he splashes forwards to immerse himself yet again. His sensei and his student are laughing together, clearly enjoying themselves as much as Minato himself is. This time-out was obviously exactly what Kakashi needed, a reward for all his hard work, and the chance to unwind all in one. Ruffling his hair with one hand, he wades towards the bank and settles himself on the sand beneath the trees.

The light catches the water droplets clinging to Minato’s skin in a hypnotising way and Jiraiya is captivated. When his former student runs his hand through his hair, making him look delightfully dishevelled, Jiraiya knows that he won’t be able to last much longer before making his move. He moves towards the tree line, holding onto Kakashi’s small legs to keep the boy balanced. When they reach the soft sand where Minato is lounging, he flips the boy down and then collapses into the sand on Minato’s other side.

It’s extremely relaxing to be lying here in the dappled light after an afternoon of playing in the water. Beside him, he can hear the soft snores of an exhausted child and smiles softly. Raising himself up onto his elbow, he glances across at the small form, and carefully brushes away a sandy smear on the boys’ cheek. Kakashi doesn’t wake, but Minato feels Jiraiya shuffling closer to him. A warm arm snakes around his waist and he leans into the embrace with a sigh.

Minato is all soft skin and hard muscle. Jiraiya runs his hands appreciatively all over his former student, relishing the intimate contact. He is already half-hard just from this innocent touching, and can feel himself swelling further the lower his hands delve. When Minato turns his head, Jiraiya notices that his eyes are closed but his lips are parted invitingly. Taking the opportunity, he leans forwards and captures those lips with his own.

All of that hard work and ‘researching’ has clearly paid off; Jiraiya really is just as talented as he has always claimed. Minato is unsure whether he should be feeling grateful for the experience or exasperated that his sensei was actually correct in his boasting. Deciding to leave the decision for later, he loses himself in the wonderful sensations, moaning softly and writhing in his former sensei’s embrace.

There is something sinfully delicious about their activity that is heating Jiraiya’s blood and he presses his arousal against the cleft of Minato’s ass. In his arms, the blond man suddenly twists around and grins at him, before pressing him back into the sand and moving to hover over him. Directly above him, he can see a pale length standing proudly from a bed of thick blond curls. Licking his lips, he reaches up and grasps Minato’s hips firmly, drawing the younger man down so that he can run his eager tongue all over his treat.

Jiraiya’s tongue is devilish, and Minato groans around his own mouthful as his former sensei’s actions completely derail his though processes. He hopes that Kakashi is sufficiently exhausted that their moaning and groaning hasn’t disturbed him, but doesn’t look because he doesn’t want to know if he is wrong. Closing his eyes tightly, he sucks enthusiastically and resumes bobbing his head rhythmically. 

The taste of Minato is salty and bitter, but Jiraiya wouldn’t have it any other way. Delving his tongue into the inviting slit, he feels the man above him stiffen, and then his tongue is pushed aside by the pulsing stream of viscous liquid. He swallows as much as he is able, before his own release is drawn from his body by the inexperienced mouth of his former student. 

Wiping his chin clean, Minato turns to look at Jiraiya. The old man looks completely satisfied and extremely pleased with himself. His eyes twinkle as they meet Minato’s gaze and the hokage-in-training can feel the blush rising to suffuse his cheeks. Awkwardly turning around, he settles back down in the sand between his student and his former sensei, cuddling both of them close.


End file.
